


Eggplant

by TinySprite



Category: Dragon Ball, dragon ball z abridged
Genre: Gen, Idle Thoughts, cute fluff, name fluff, sort of inspired by episode 50 from DBZ Abridged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinySprite/pseuds/TinySprite
Summary: Just cute fluff on Saiyan names and what Trunks' would be.





	Eggplant

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to 4RU for both proofreading this and suggesting the title! Go read her awesome works!

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation. Only the plot is mine and I make no money from this.

Note: This is based on the DBZ Abridged Broly movie put out by Team Four Star. Please watch and support their work. It's hilarious.

Note 2: Just something cute. Set during a vague point before the Cell Games but does happen after the Broly Movie. This is not a part of 'Snippets'.   
  
(----)

 

Though the world was on a timer, there was only so much preparation one could do before it became detrimental. Especially when the 'cheat room' (aka the Room of Spirit and Time) had so much limited use on it.  
  
So now most of the Z Warriors (aside from Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta) had gathered at the Briefs house (to the loud annoyance of Dr. Briefs) to essentially veg out and attempt to relax, the key word being 'attempt'. It wasn't going so well, not with nerves high and everyone obviously stressed.

Unsurprisingly, it was Krillin who broke the tense silence, asking aloud to the group, “Why is it that Saiyans all have vegetable names?”  
  
It was a good thing that Vegeta had currently sequestered himself away in the Room of Spirit and Time, or else they'd all be treated to some angry shouting. Yamcha asked in half-interest but not looking away from the television he was channel surfing on, “Do they?”  
  
Krillin nodded, holding up his hands and lifting a finger as he named all the ones they knew, “Yeah, I mean, Vegeta's basically 'Vegetable' right? And Goku's original name was Kakarot, which is clearly 'Carrot'. Then there's Raditz or 'Radish'. Uh, Bardock, which has to be from 'Burdock'. Nappa, which is literally a kind of cabbage. Um....Paragus and Broly, who have to be 'Asparagus' and 'Broccoli'. And then Turles who was....'Lettuce' I think?”  
  
Tien spoke up, “And then there were those two Saiyans from the past during......the training.”  
  
Everyone who'd suffered said training went quiet for a moment, then Yamcha coughed and added, “Yeah, weren't they also like....Broccoli and Pumpkin or something?”  
  
Chiaotzu countered, “Wait, I thought they were Onion and Pumpkin?”  
  
Krillin shuddered at the memories but weakly stated, “Either way, still vegetables.”  
  
He paused, then added, “In fact, the only ones I know of that don't are Gohan and Trunks.”  
  
Gohan wasn't present, back at the Son household with his father but Future Trunks was there. The teenager looked up from where he'd been stretched out on the floor, idly watching the television as the channels changed around. Krillin gave him a little smile and added jokingly, “I guess you have Bulma to thank for that, huh?”

Future Trunks opened his mouth as if to say something, but Yamcha spoke instead, loudly wondering, “Hey, what would yours be? I guess 'Vegeta', since the loudmouth himself keeps saying how it's a proud family name.”  
  
“Actually -” Future Trunks started but was cut off by Tien, who snorted and countered, “No way, the man's too egotistical to share his name. Trunks' Saiyan name would probably be....hmm...something off of potato? There are purple ones.”  
  
“Same for peppers and cabbage and onions,” added Chiaotzu, clearly warming to the topic.   
  
Future Trunks sat up, looking a little annoyed as he tried again to speak, but now Krillin spoke over him, “Huh, maybe asparagus? And I think there are purple carrots too.....heh, imagine how angry Vegeta would be if Bulma named Trunks after a carrot pun instead!”  
  
The woman in question walked in at that moment, Baby Trunks in her arms as she replied to the teasing statement, “And I nearly did, but I decided I liked Trunks better.”  
  
Looking around the room curiously, she asked, “So, what did I just walk in on?”  
  
Yamcha answered her, finally picking a random sports channel to watch as he set the remote down, “We were just talking about what Trunks' Saiyan name might be and how all Saiyan names seem to be vegetable based.”  
  
“And I -” Future Trunks started again, but was once more cut off as now Bulma joined in, humming as she admitted, “Well, the idea did cross my mind. I nearly called him Kohl, from kohlrabi. And 'Beet' has a nice ring to it but sounded a little too on the nose for a half-Saiyan, you know?”  
  
Everyone made various sounds of agreement, even both the Trunks', Future and Baby. Then the future teen tried to speak again, “Though you know, I d-”

And Bulma cut him off this time, wondering aloud, “You know, if we expand it to include fruits....there's quite a few options there too. Hmm, I wonder if that's in Saiyan culture too...Like maybe all the warriors were vegetables but the scholars or scientists were fruits?”  
  
Krillin shook his head, “No, I don't think so? Bardock was supposed to be a scientist or at least that's what I overheard on New Vegeta. Unless he was just a weird one? I mean, this _was_ Goku's dad after all.”  
  
“And if I can finally say something!” Future Trunks snapped from his spot on the floor, arms crossed over his chest and frowning so much like Vegeta that many in the room did a double-take. Once he had their attention, he growled in annoyance, “Thank you! Now, to clear it all up, I actually _do_ have a Saiyan name but...”  
  
He trailed off a little, deflating a bit as he admitted, “It's not perfectly traditional, I don't think.”

Bulma looked at him, obviously curious and so apparently was Baby Trunks who was staring wide-eyed at his older self as their mother asked, “Wait, so you have a Saiyan name? Vegeta gave you one? When, how, and what is it?”

Future Trunks reddened and was tight-lipped for a moment before he finally said, “Uh...Father didn't.....it was...”

A new voice cut him off, Panchy's light and jovial tones ringing into the room from the doorway as she leaned in, “Nasu! If you don't mind, could you help me in the kitchen? I need some stuff from the high shelves in the pantry but I can't find where my step-stool went.”

Future Trunks stood up with a nod, answering back as he walked over to her, “Sure, Grandmother. What do you need?”  
  
They left the room to Panchy's loud talking, listing off what she needed out of the pantry and her plans for lunch. As her voice faded down the hallway, the room was left quiet.   
  
Then Bulma snorted and slid down into a nearby chair as she started to laugh heartily. Baby Trunks tilted his head in confusion at first, then joined in with giggles of his own.   
  
It didn't take long for everyone else to join her, mostly laughing in disbelief.  
  
'Eggplant'. How had they missed freaking 'Eggplant' as a possible Saiyan name?

 


End file.
